What Happened ?
by masonxoxo
Summary: Harry wakes up in someone elses bed and worse they don't even know what happened
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned trying to roll over when he finally figured he couldn't he just opened his green eyes what shocked him most was that the bed next to his was green and inside that bed was not the usual dark skinned muggleborn Dean Thomas . The boy was dark skinned, but Harry believed it was the Slytherin Blaise Zabini, Harry took a breath and turned on his stomach turning his head once more he screamed falling out of the bed grabbed the silver sheet pulling it around his body now Harry was only 14 and he was pretty sure he was having a nightmare due to being in the Triwizard Tournament. He was standing in the middle of a circle of 4 boys with wands pointing at him He instantly recognized Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini , Crabbe, and Goyle . Draco Malfoy was staring at him his usual archrival was naked with the green blanket around him on the bed, Harry stared right back the 4 boys realizing he was in shock and not a threat all lowered his wands Harry moved slowly crouching on the floor the sheet pooling around him "oh shit oh shit " " Potter " he looked up Malfoy stood " get dressed " He slowly nodded grabbing his clothes he was looking around " uh " " whats wrong?" came the rough voice of Zabini he turned eyes full of confusion " I can't find my briefs I swear I was wearing black ones " Malfoy looked over Zabini jutted his chin Harry turned then blushed Malfoy was wearing them " uh I " Malfoy sighed and threw him a pair " here just take mine " Harry sighed picking them up off the bed he pushed through the 3 other boys " embarrassed Potter ?" came Nott's sneering voice Harry stopped the sheet he wore covered his entire body except one arm he bit his lip and rushed into the bathroom he dressed quickly in his jeans and pullover . He exited stuffing his wand in his hoodie arm " no Nott, but some of us have horrible painful childhoods and some of us have the scars to match " He stated loud and clear all five Slytherin boys stared at him he started for the door he stopped " oh and which ever one of you tattooed property of Draco Malfoy on my ass I'd be very afraid remember I'm close with the Weasley twins " he winked at Malfoy " oh I had lots of fun last night " he then walked out

Breakfast was interesting

Ron was ignoring him while Dean and Seamus asked about the Slytherin common room and Hermione was scolding him about going to a Slytherin party and on a school night . He finally got fed up slammed his hand down on the table it silenced the Gryffindor's around him getting other houses to stare he got up and left . I rubbed my neck walking into the entrance hall and outside it was September so the weather was cool a little windy " Potter " he turned groaning " what Zabini " he grabbed my arm I growled " hey hands off the merchandise " he gave me a look I pouted " fine meanie " he just rolled his eyes I was pushed into a classroom I looked up from the ground " your so violent I'm glad I don't know your fuck buddy " I stood turning I was met with 3 Slytherins Theo Nott was leaning on the back wall I twirled my wand infront of me stood Malfoy " so whats up " I raised an eyebrow at Pansy Parkinson . she answered " well I believe my boyfriend " she glared at Theo " owes you an apology so I'm sorry " I shrugged " no problem " I moved my eyes to Malfoy I chewed on my lip I bowed " you wished to see me my lord " I stated sarcasm heavy in my voice Pansy and Theo laughed " thank you " he still watched me I walked over jumping up on a desk " so whats up sexy oh by the way you have very soft briefs " he stared at me " leave " the other Slytherins shared shocked looks before leaving I watched Malfoy cast a privacy and silencing spells I leaned back on my hands " so what's up ?" he stared at me " dude if your just gonna stare I'm outie " his lips twitched " what exactly happened last night ?" I threw my head back and laughed ..


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled slightly calming from his laughter his face went to shock at Malfoy's face " y-your serious " he nodded " yeah I mean I remember bits and pieces, but I don't remember everything " I stood quickly " I-It doesn't matter look I have to go " I rushed past he grabbed my wrist bringing me to his chest " no tell me " I closed my eyes biting my lip I looked up at him " you said you loved me that's what happened " I pushed him running out I heard shocked gasps as I ran .

I sat at dinner next to Hermione she could tell I was upset and let me sulk in peace I sighed eating slowly " hey Harry " I looked up " yeah 'mione " she smiled " are we still going to Hogsmeade on Saturday" I smiled " of course " I looked past her my eyes locked with grey I bit my lip staring at Malfoy I looked down my chest clenched I stood up leaving feeling eyes on my back I sighed sitting in the tree " Potter " I growled " I can't deal with you go bug Ron " he chuckled " as tempting as that is I'd rather talk to you " I heard him climb up he swung his leg up sitting in front of me I pouted " why won't anyone leave me alone " he stared into my green eyes " you believed me when I said I loved you why ?" I swallowed looking down " it was a weird night "

_FlashBack _

_Harry danced in the group of his classmates he was of course in the Slytherin common room, but their were some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's like himself . He felt the hands on his hips he stopped turning he stared at Malfoy who smiled " can we talk ?" Harry stared at him " um I sure " Malfoy took his hand leading him upstairs they entered the empty dorm. Malfoy shut the door Harry watched him place privacy, silencing ,and locking charms. Harry swallowed " what is it ?" Malfoy turned he seemed nervous, but determined " can we sit ?" Harry sat on the bed watching Malfoy walk over and sit next to him he swallowed " there's something you should know obviously I kept it secret probably too well " Harry smirked " spit it out Malfoy don't be so afraid just tell me " He lifted the blonde boys chin " its just me " Malfoy swallowed put pulled Harry close by his wrist and kissed him Harry stiffened then pulled away slowly Malfoy kept his head down " I really don't understand is this your way of telling me your gay " Malfoy laughed " no its I'm you see " Harry growled standing in front of the usually calm and collected boy he said " spit it out Draco I really can't handle this stammering stuttering you " Draco stood his eyes cold " I fucking love you ok that's it get it " Harry watched the taller boys chest heave with anger he bit his lip looking down Malfoy froze " what? how ?" Harry looked up " I learned a while ago the only way for you to ever be honest with me Is if your angry " Malfoy's mouth fell in shock " angry ?" Harry nodded " your bluntly honest when you get angry or jealous now I believe you need a drink " Harry took the other boys hand pulling him out of the room .. _

Harry bit his lip looking at Draco " after I pulled you out of the room we went down stairs and started drinking anything after that I can't tell you, but I know for a fact we um" Harry looked down " made love " he whispered Harry looked back up Malfoy was watching him " that's how you know all the time " I nodded silently " when I 'm angry ?" I nodded biting my lip " I also noticed when your worried your oddly quiet and you won't stop thinking about it till you have at least an idea of how to fix it " and then I couldn't stop " and you also have a weird way of getting my mind off things like last year while we were going to Hagrid's hut before BuckBeat you were there I was thinking the whole walk there about Sirius Black and all of a sudden I 'm more focused on whether Hermione was going to hit you or not "I blushed closing my mouth he was sort of smiling " wow hey wait how do you know we made love if you can't remember " I shivered as he said it then blushed " because you were still inside me when I woke up that's probably why it hurt you when I turned you did groan" he was staring at me " that was because of you " I nodded " I thought it was weird that I couldn't roll over, but once I realized their was something inside me it kind of clicked . he hit himself in the head " I was inside you I - I made love to you and I can't remember " I snorted " shouldn't you be overjoyed " he looked up " d-don't say that please don't say that " I bit my lip but moved over to him making sure not to fall out of the tree . He watched me I hesitated for a second then cupped his jaw fingers clutching his blonde hair he groaned I bit my lip moving my leg over his our thighs pressing together. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned in parting my lips against his we kissed softly slowly I turned my head bringing my other hand to tangle In his hair on his neck " mm " I moaned softly his tongue swam into my mouth I pressed closer he pulled away slowly I bit my lip looking down at the tree trunk he brought his hand to my chin lifting it I blushed he kissed me softly I smiled he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer my left leg moved up onto his so I had my legs wrapped around his waist I ran my fingers through his hair as our foreheads pressed together. " whatever happened last night I'm really glad it did " he laughed


End file.
